Cabinets or other housings are used to house electrical equipment and other articles that require cooling. In certain cases, users of the articles prefer to exhaust heated air through the top of the cabinet. For example, the user may desire to place the rear of a cabinet flush against a wall, or near a heat sensitive object. In other cases, users of the articles prefer to exhaust heated air through the rear of the cabinet. For example, the user may desire to space the cabinet away from a wall.